Same Hoshigaki
Allgemeines Name: Same Hoshigaki Herkunft: Takigakure Meister: Houki Rang: Genin Fähigkeit: Suiton, , Kuchiyose FIsch, Hoshigaki Hiden Aussehen: Brian Kendrick Besonderes: Enormes Chakra Charakter: Liebt Blut und Kämpfe, Kein Respekt, Liebt das Wasser und Fische, Geld regiert die Welt laut ihm Jutsus E Rang * Bunshin no Jutsu: Man Vervielfacht sich, dennoch können die Kopien nicht in echt Angreifen, wie Hologramme * Henge no Jutsu: Man verwandelt sich in die Gezielte Person und kann seine Stimme nachmachen * Kakuremino no Jutsu: Erlaubt eine Wand zu beschwören die wie die Umgebung ausschaut * Kawarimi no Jutsu: Erlaubt einen Körper oder ein Tier die Gestalt des Anwenders anzunehmen * Kassei: Briefbombe die bei Aktivierung Explodiert * Nawanuke no Jutsu: Seile werden beschworen, zum Fesseln, Fallen stellen. * Kai: Kommt drauf an wie Stark man ist, dennoch kann man mit diesen Jutsu, Gen Jutsus lösen. * Goten Heshi: Schlösser knacken * Tobidugi: Waffe in Schriftrolle versiegeln * Shibanashi: Lippen lesen * Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kleine Fische im Wasser die spionieren können * Mizu Senbon: Wenn man was zum trinken dabei hat kann man aus seinen Mund Nadeln spucken die aus Wasser bestehen und wenn sie wem treffen ist es so als würde dich wer mit normalen Abschießen, sie lösen sich nach den Aufprall wieder in Wasser auf D Rang * Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Piranha * Go Pirania: Der Anwender muss dafür mindestens nen Teich haben, er erschafft 5 Piranhas die den Gegner beißen und somit tiefe Wunden beifügen * Omizurappa: Man spuckt nen Wasserstrahl aus den Mund der aber nur leicht ist und dient dazu Wasserflächen zu erschaffen oder Feuer zu kontern, löschen. * Kyusui: Wasseraufnahme * Kirigakure no Jutsu: Es fangt an zu reden C Rang * Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kugelfisch * Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu: Wasserdoppelgänger * Hahonryü: Man macht nen Ball in der Hand und tut ihn dann vor sich zerplatzen, ein Wasserstrom kommt rauss und zieht den Gegner mit wenn er nicht Jonin ist und somit wird wieder Abstand geschaffen oder Taj Jutsu abgewehrt * Mizurappa: Wasserstrahl aus den Mund, kann sogar Prellungen verursachen * Suiro no Jutsu: Wassergefängnis wo der Gegner sich nicht bewegen kann, Anwender muss die Kugel mit der Handfläche berühren * Teppodama: Wasserkugel die vom Mund kommen, mittlere Prellungen. * Mizukiri no Yoroi: Wasserschwert, nicht gut gegen besondere Schwerter, zerfällt nach ner Zeit * Mizu Same: Ein Wasserhai kann in einer Quelle erschaffen werden. * Nijuugo Pirania: Der Anwender kann 10 Piranhas in der Quelle erschaffen B Rang * Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Zitteraal * Sensatsu Suishö: Wasser steigt in die Luft und wird aus 1000 Nadeln auf den Gegner gefeuert. * Baku Suishö: Wasser kann nun von alleine erzeugt werden indem man das raus spuckt, Seen können mit der Menge gefüllt werden * Goshokuzame: 5 Wasserhaie entstehen * Mizu Kamikiri: Wasserschnittwellen, muss man davor erschaffen mit einer Wellenhandbewegung * Suijinheki: Wasserbarriere entsteht rund um den Anwender, alle bis B Rang Jutsus werden aufgehalten, Katon bis A und Doton nur bis C * Suiködan no Jutsu: Riesenwasserhai entsteht * Suriyudan: Wasserdrachenbombe * Haran Banshö: Wenn ein Berg oder ne Erhöhung dort ist kann ein Wasserfall entstehen * Daihodan: Wasserstrahl der den Gegner wegschleudert. * Rekku Suigeku: Wasserspeere wird aus den Boden gespuckt A Rang * Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Weißer Hai * Daibakufu no Jutsu: Riesenwasserwelle * Mizu Bunshin Daibökha: Wasserdoppelgänger oder Tiere können nun explodieren * Mugensame: 15 Haie werden erschaffen * Mizuhenki: Wassermauer die alles bis Rang A aufhaltet, Doton nur bis B und Katon bis S * Kirisame: Ein Regen entsteht der Chakra entzieht. Nin Jutsus nützen fast nixx mehr außer Element Holz! * Suidahna: Ein sehr sehr effektiver und großer scharfer Wasserstrahl S Rang * Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Buckelwal * Surio Same Oroi no Jutsu: Wassergefängnis das den Gegner verfolgt, ist so Groß wie ein See, in den Wasser kann man nicht lange Atmen. * Daiködan no Jutsu: ein sehr großer Hai der hin und her schwimmt und per Berührung Chakra entzieht und dadurch größer wird. * Watherpistol: Wasserpistole wie eine echte Waffe nur noch schneller Geschichte Wurde streng trainiert und musste am Ende seinen besten Freund töten, er will der reichste Mann der Welt sein und somit wird er Ninja, er ist extrem selbstverliebt und weis auch das er enorme Chakra Reserve hat. Kategorie:Takigakure Kategorie:Naruto RPG Charaktere Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Genin Kategorie:Suiton Kategorie:Hoshigaki Hiden Kategorie:Team20 Kategorie:Charakter